


A little death

by SrtaDoppe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaDoppe/pseuds/SrtaDoppe
Summary: Moans filled the warm room, the sound of rustling blankets and bodies getting so close that they could become one.Yet, even with all of that, and nails scratching his back, soft puffs of warm breath against his ear, Sylvain felt cold.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius (Implied), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A little death

**Author's Note:**

> Do I only write angst?? Totally looks like it!
> 
> Anyway, here's another Sylvix fic. Thanks to my beta for correcting my mistakes (i swear know i know the difference between woman and women)

Moans filled the warm room, the sound of rustling blankets and bodies getting so close that they could become one.  
Yet, even with all of that, and nails scratching his back, soft puffs of warm breath against his ear, Sylvain felt cold.

This was everything he wished. Beneath him was his childhood friend, dark long hair spread out on the pillow, feeling his slim but muscular body pressed against his own.  
But the dream didn't last long. Sylvain knew well enough. This wasn't the reward for pining for years for his best friend, but a punishment of the Goddess for playing with so many hearts during his life. 

And again, this encounter wasn't for him to enjoy, but to hurt himself instead.

The Gautier heir seduced women and then ruined the relationship, because he assured himself that he was only a crest-bearer, and no one would ever see him as anything else. Even when the girls were genuinely interested, Sylvain just made sure that they hated him. It was the only thing he could control, because as soon as his father decided, he would just have to marry a noble who he didn't even love, and have crest babies.

That was his fate, one that Sylvain just accepted.

And this was no different, even if the person on his bed was Felix. Because he knew that even if his friend was there, his heart wasn't. And the name on Felix's lips was not his own, but Dimitri's.

It was selfish, and yet, harmful. The lancer knew that Felix would never return his feelings, because his eyes always looked to someone else.

Since they were kids, Felix always came to him crying because Dimitri beated him in a fight, or because he was ignoring him. He never stopped looking at His highness, even in the academy, when he claimed that Dimitri was a boar, his concern was obvious, begging to the professor to look out for him. 

And the worse was during those five years with the professor missing and Dimitri supposedly dead. When Felix claimed how angry he was that his father had been chasing Dimitri's ghost, Sylvain could see through him, were Felix had hope that Dimitri was alive, that he didn't leave him like his brother did.

But what made Sylvain feel worse was that Dimitri returned the feelings.

Felix didn't like making eye contact, therefore, he never saw how His highness looked at him with stars in his eyes, like Felix was the own sun.

Sylvain knew that once the celebrations ended, now with peace settling after winning the war, Dimitri would marry Felix.

And there was the egoistic part. Because this would be the first and last time Sylvain could touch Felix like this, kiss him like this. Then, he would have to put distance, and act again like a plain best friend, tease Felix about how he ended up marrying "the boar", but congratulate him.

Because Sylvain loves Felix, and he would do anything for him. Even if that meant breaking their promise of dying together. 

So he kissed Felix, slowly, carving the taste of his friend into his mind, because it would be the only time he could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter: @Srta_Doppe


End file.
